


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i use lovers lightly), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, insecure kageyama, yeah thats all i got rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: YEAHits just a soulmate au there's not much to say.You know.Whatever you write on your skin will appear on your soulmate's too.ALSOnot everyone has a soulmate and not everyone ends up with their soulmate





	1. The Beginning

_Dont you worry there my honey_

_we might not have any money_

_but weve got our love to pay the bills <3 _

They've got a song stuck in his head again. It’s sweet that they thinks writing it down will help.

I shake my head at the already drying pen on my arm and turn back to the board. Even if I don’t understand what the professor is saying, I’d rather that than stare at the markings on my skin for the rest of class.

Still.

Now I want to know what that song was.

It’s only recently they’ve started doing this, writing song lyrics, equal parts because it’s stuck in their head, and because they want me to listen to it.

They used to just write down reminders, little doodles, and names, numbers.

They talk to me sometimes, little…

 _What’s your name?_ _  
_ _Do you like volleyball?_

 _Where do you live?_ __  
_Do you speak Japanese?_  
Recently, after no response for years, there was a tentative,

_Are you there?_

To which I had to assure them I did indeed exist.

Since then, they usually only ask a few random questions,

 _How was your day?_ _  
_ _Are you doing okay?_

_Do you like the doodle I did earlier?_

I limit myself to terse answers, because whoever they are, will only be disappointed in me as a soulmate.

“Kageyama, do you know the answer to number 4?”  
_Damn. I think about them too much for my own good._

 

“Kageyama-chan.”  
I look up at Iwaizumi and pretend not to see the mindless lines running up and down his arms, mirrored on Oikawa’s body.

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san?”  
“Would you like to practice setting? I’ll spike for you, and Kindaichi wants to practice receiving, if that’s alright?”  
I nod, and Iwaizumi smiles warmly at me.

My hand itches and I refuse myself the pleasure of watching what my soulmate is writing, in favor of watching Iwaizumi as he calls Kindaichi over.

“It’s alright, Kageyama-chan,” he chuckles when he turns back to me. “You can look.”

_i was scared of dentists and the dark_

_i was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

_Gah sorry I forgot that you see this too. Just got another song stuck in my head. Hey how’s your day going?_

They only write with proper grammar and spelling and punctuation when they’re directly talking to me. Never when they’re writing notes down or song lyrics.

Iwaizumi silently hands me a pen and I press it against my skin, debating what to say.

_What song is that?_

_Hey! It's Riptide, by Vance Joy. How's your day?_

_Good._

_That's great! Are you busy?_

_Yes._

_Sorry! You should go._

_Mm_

_Bye!_

_Bye_

I hand Iwaizumi his pen and sigh. During the actual conversations my heart pounds and I can't bring myself to produce more than a few words.

Then I regret it directly after.

“Alright Kageyama-chan, let's go practice,” he says, distracted as he glances fondly at the swirly handwriting turning up on his hand.

“Yes Iwaizumi-san.”

“Fuck!”  
Kindaichi doubles over suddenly, clutching his hand and swearing loudly.

“Someone get me my phone, or a pen, I don’t care which! Dammit, chill, I’m fine, soulmate got hurt. I need to see if she’s okay.”

“No, first, let me see,” Oikawa commands immediately, kneeling next to Kindaichi and pulling his hand away from the wound.

The blood seems to be coming from his thumb, in copious and worrying amounts.

“Let me see if she’s okay!” he growls, snatching Oikawa’s pen from behind his ear and scribbling on his forearm.

Oikawa gently pats his back as he frantically exchanges words with his soulmate.

“She just cut her finger while chopping vegetables,” Kindaichi sighs, staring at the words on his arm as Iwaizumi wraps up his thumb in gauze.

“Show’s over!” Oikawa snaps, turning back to the rest of us. “We still have to practice! Kindaichi, would you like to sit out?”  
“Yes.”  
I pointedly look away from Kindaichi, and ignore the markings my soulmate is leaving on my arms in favor of picking up a ball and going to practice serves.

 

_heyyyyyyyyyy_

_Hey hey hey_

_Buddy_

_Soulmate_

_Matesoul_

_Whats your fav color_

I debate not answering, and just ignoring it, but they just won’t shut up.

_Buddy chum pal buddy amigo_

_Lovebug_

_Honey bunny bumpkin_

_Lardass_

_Shithead_

_Answer me_

I pick up a pen from my desk and bring it to my skin, even as my soulmate keeps scrawling their own insults in an attempt to rile me up.

_Blue_

_What was that my love bunny_

_My favorite color is blue_

_Why_

_Do I need a reason?_ _  
_ _No, but you never talk to me so now you do_

_I don’t know...it’s the color of my uniform_

_For what!!!!!!!!!_

_Thats a lot of exclamation points_

_Yes i know what sport do you play or whatever why do you have a uniform_

_Volleyball_

_I LOVE VOLLEYBALL_

_Okay_

_WHAT POSITION DO YOU PLAY_

_Ummm, im going to be the setter when our setter graduates_

_GWAH HOW COOL IM GONNA BE THE ACE_

_Okay_

_I CAN FLY_

Fly?

_Fly?_

_YEAH IM KIND OF SMALL BUT I CAN JUMP_

_Oh how tall are you?_

_163 centimeters...if you round up. What about you huh how tall are you?_

_180 centimeters, if you round down_

_WHAT THATS NOT FAIR_

_Its pretty fair_

_GIVE ME SOME OF THAT HEIGHT_

_No_

I let them burn themself out, covering my arm with what seems like an actual essay on how it would be beneficial to both of us if I gave them some of my height.

_I like being tall shorty_

_DONT CALL ME SHORTY_

_Dont call me love bunny, shorty_

_Ill do whatever i want love bunny_

_Youre the worst, chibi_

_THATS EVEN WORSE_

_Stop calling me love bunny_

_Youre not the boss of me, sugar plum_

_...shrimp_

_Im leaving_

There’s not enough room on my arms anymore, but for once I don’t want to stop talking to them so I pause before pulling down my pants to start writing on my legs.

_Whats your favorite color?_

_Orange! Because my mom and little sister have orange hair, and I do, duh_

_Is it really orange? Or just ginger_

_No no. its bright orange_

_I dont believe you_

_It is orange!_

_Nah_

_Yah!_

_I’ll believe it when i see it_

Except do I even want to meet them someday?

_Just you wait sugar plum, you’ll see!_

I think I do.


	2. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic irony.

I meet Hinata Shouyou in that fateful game during my last year of junior high. 

He is loud, annoying, and has baseless confidence. Overall, I constantly want to yell, grab his head, just make him shut up because he annoys me to no end. At the same time, I am inspired by his strive for victory, the way he carries his whole team, the way that he flies. 

He reminds me of my soulmate. His light and his determination.

I have never played harder in my life, than when I was across the court from Hinata.

 

-

 

Karasuno. 

It's kind of intimidating if I'm gonna be honest.

I'm a little nervous to meet my new teammates, but not enough to delay my trip to the gym.

With my soulmate’s “Good luck” still on my skin, I open the doors.

No one is actually here yet though...how anticlimactic. Even if no one is here, I can practice jump serves, at the very least.

And this is the next time I come face to face with Hinata.

He’s different, I guess. Maybe a little taller, mostly he just has a bigger presence, if possible. He seems impossibly more confident, his arms, soulmate marks, bared to the world like it’s nothing. 

Not only is he not ashamed of them, he’s showing them off. 

How can someone do that?

_ “You!” _

My eyes struggle to focus on him for a moment, on the words he’s said to me, and it takes me a second to respond. 

“What?”   
“Why are you here?”   
“I go here now?”   
“But why here!”   
“I got rejected from my top choice, so I decided to go here, it’s simple, really.”   
Hinata’s hands flit around his face before he throws them up in exasperation, “I can’t beat you if we’re on the same team!”

“Why do you have to beat me?”   
“I just...do! You’ll see, I’m going to beat you, I’m not the same as last year.”   
“I’m not the same as last year either.”

I know he has improved, as have I.

But I’m not really talking about volleyball.

I’ve been talking to my soulmate a lot more, or at least starting conversations until they start ranting, filling up our skin with ink markings that I get to admire for days until it fades. I think I’m going to start getting to know them at this point, so I’ll know them when I see them...

“Serve, I’ll receive all of them.”

Now though, I have to show this shrimp his place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giant delay my friends i know  
> It's dumb but I had major writer's block for a while, at least for this story, then recently for this fandom in general? I was having trouble characterizing them and such,,,,,  
> it's good now tho dw dw dw


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio begins his slow descent into falling for his soulmate.   
> Proof that one cannot escape their fate.

_ Hold hold on hold onto me cuz im a little unsteady little unsteady _

I could remind them we share this skin. 

_ Mama come here approach appear _

_ Dad im alone cuz this house dont feel like home _

_ If you love me dont let go _

_ If you love me dont let go _

I don’t want to though. I like seeing them do this. Watch the lyrics of their new muse appear on my own skin. 

_ Mother i know that youre tired of being alone _

_ Dad i know youre trying to fight when you feel like flying _

_ But if you love me dont let go _

_ If you love me dont let go _

Besides, I like looking up the song later, and listening to it. It’s always good, they have good music taste, although it varies a lot. 

_ Is that it? _ _   
_ There’s a large pause in between the moment I write the words, and the moment I read the response. I wonder if they were suddenly snapped back into the reality that I exist, and became embarrassed. 

It’s quite likely. 

_ Oh I didn’t rewrite the chorus, but that’s basically it _

_ Any other good songs for me to listen to? _

_ Um yeah I guess _

I wait patiently for the lyrics, tapping my pen on my arm, watching little dots appear. 

They’re probably seeing it too…

_ Okay sorry here  _

_ Im here to collect your hearts its the only reason that i sing i dont believe a word you say but i cant stop listening _

_ this is the story of how they met her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes _

_ when she touched him he turned ruby red _

_ a story that they’ll never forget never forget _

_ And all the boys are smoking menthols  _

_ girls are getting back rubs  _

_ I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough _

_ My old aches become new again my old friends become exes again _

Damn, this one is different than most of their music. I wonder how they found this song.

_ Woah where did the party go we’re ending it on the phone _

_ Im not gonna go home alone _

_ Woah where did the party go? _

Nevermind, that sounds about right, they probably got so hooked on the chorus they didn’t even care about the rest of the song.

_ I know i expect too much and not enough all at once _

_ You know i only wanted fun and you got me all fucked up on love _

Wow, profanities and all, they know the words to the song all right. 

_ I hoped for your name on a ouija board _

_ and your naked magic _

_ Oh dear lord.  _

_ you and me are the difference between real love and the love on tv love on tv _

There’s a long pause, and I lean back to search up the first lines of the song. 

Fall Out Boy. Alright, I think they’ve written lyrics from that band before, so not nearly as strange as I thought. 

_ Sorry, is that enough? I know it’s not really the music I normally listen to, haha.  _

_ Yeah, I noticed, but it sounds like a good song _

There’s no response, and with each passing second I crave the itch of new words appearing more. 

_ Do you believe in aliens? _

Why in the world would I ask that?

Stupid!

_ Eh, not really. _

_ My senpai would freak if he heard you say that _

_ A conspiracist?  _

_ That’s an understatement. _

Thank god. 

_ Buah! Well what about you, then? _ _   
_ _ What? _ _   
_ _ Do you believe in aliens? _ _   
_ __ Yeah.

_ You’re dumb.  _

_ Am not! _

_ Are too _

_ Am not! _

_ Are tooooooooo _

_ Listen there are millions of galaxies with millions of planets and there’s got to be at least one with sentient life out there there’s no way there isn’t, it’s impossible _

_ You’re a nerd _

_ My senpai must be rubbing off on me _

They’re talking to me again, so I don’t care that they dropped of the face of the planet in the middle of our conversation, I’m just so glad they’re back now. 

The thought stops me cold. 

I’m falling for them. 

_ Oh no. I’m screwed.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH CRAZY RIGHT  
> ME  
> ACTUALLY POSTING TWO CHAPTERS IN THE SAME WEEK AFTER A MONTH OF NOTHING  
> I'm spoiling y'all  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> dude im hype for this i already have 5 major plot points planned  
> also hey, updates probably gonna come every week or so


End file.
